


A Love Tale For The Ages

by Kathendale



Series: Game of Chess [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Two oblivious idiots finally get together.





	A Love Tale For The Ages

Clint and Laura split up. It wasn’t because of anything bad, they simply didn’t fit together like puzzle pieces as they once did. They weren’t what each other were looking for in a partner. So, they signed the divorce papers. They were still the best of friends, having picnics, bonding with their children. But it simply was not meant to last, and so Clint Would get the children for one week and then Laura, alternating between the two.

 

Clint would sometimes feel lonely, but remember it was for the best. They weren’t really as close as they once had been, but were plenty close enough as far as best friends could go. He would confide in Natasha sometimes when the pain grew too great, admit his feelings for another Avenger to her.

 

“And who do you care for among the Avengers?” Natasha asked softly, running her hands calmly through his hair. “Scott.” He would admit, face buried in her hair as he would mumble on about the cute little quirks Scott had, how his tongue would poke out when he tried to concentrate extremely hard. How his eyes would light up when he got an idea.

 

Clint was hopelessly in love with the man, and poor Scott couldn’t be more oblivious.

BREAK

Scott and Hope had broken things off after the events of the wild ride that was them saving her mother. The two cared a great deal for each other, but they simply weren’t meant to be. They were best friends, and would always have each other’s back. But they just weren’t romantic partners anymore. Hope would listen to him ramble on adorably about Clint, and watch him get all flustered.

 

She and Natasha would have little get togethers and talk about the two idiots were hopelessly in love and were nowhere near getting together because of their obliviousness. It was honestly sad sometimes to watch the two idiots pine pathetically for each other.

 

So, Natasha and Hope did the natural thing that they could in this type of situation. They hatched a plan to get the two idiots together. The plan was soon set in motion, and Clint arrived at a small Starbucks, where Natasha said she would meet him. He frowned, it was 2:30 PM, when Natasha was meant to meet him. She was never late. He pulled out his phone to text her.

 

Clint: Where are you

 

Natasha: Just getting you two together

 

Clint: What are you talking about???

 

Natasha: Look up :)

 

Clint looked up and blushed slightly. There was Scott Lang, standing in front of him with a puzzled expression. “Clint? Oh, I’m sorry. Hope said she was meeting me here.” They heard a frustrated groan.

 

“Oh my fuckign god, just kiss already!” Suddenly, their lips collided. They pulled away, blushing furiously.

 

And that’s how two oblivious idiots got together.

 

Fin~


End file.
